Finally
by Writer Noire
Summary: A oneshot with Dipper and Bell(female Bill). A fun Little romance short for you all. Hope you enjoy!


Dipper opened his eyes to see Bill or in fact Bell watching him within his mindscape. The girl before him was the same height as he was with short golden blonde hair and a dark blue and yellow dress on. Her black boots went up her calves and she still had the habit of keeping on of her eyes closed along with top hat and cane always at her side. Dipper felt the uneasiness in the air and walked towards her.

"Hey Bil-I mean Bell, what are doing here?" Dipper asked. Bell gave him one of her signature smiles and appeared right before him. Obviously she carried good news, but at a price. Dipper didn't say a word even when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't call me Bill and remember that." She said before breaking into her normal cheerful smile, "Oh my young 14 year old companion I found out the best news. Or in fact the most shocking news." She said. Dipper rubbed his eyes trying to understand what she's saying. Bell noticed and grabbed his hand.

"Promise me that you'll understand what I'm going to say okay." She said. Dipper nodded and squeezed her hand to reassure her. Letting go of his hand Bell quickly stuck her hands into air only for her hands to disappear inside a crack. Pulling with all her strength Bell opened a rip in the fabric of time and space. With all her concentration Bell began pulling towards something and struggled to grab it. Dipper felt the gravitational pull of the hole and slowly drifted towards it. Bell noticed and shot him a blue fire chain to hold him down. Focusing on her goal she pulled with all her strength as the hole began to repair itself. Bell then pulled something out like a bottle just before the hole collapsed. The two fell down until Dipper got up.

"Bell! Are you okay?!" He frantically said to make sure she was fine. Bell coughed for a second before getting up and brushing some dust off her dress. She held up a red bottle with an ancient language on it. Bell squealed in delight and grabbed Dipper, picking him up, and flying through the air with him. Dipper barely noticed as she had stuffed his face in her neck. Soon they both landed and Dipper grabbed the bottle.

"What is Bell?" Dipper said as he pulled out his journal. Bell barely noticed the journal as she snatched that bottle back up. She was about to drink it until she saw Dipper with a confused face. Sighing she put down the bottle and made him sit down.

"Right this is the part where you make the choice. You see that bottle contains a potion that will restore me my humanity." She said while twiddling her fingers. Dipper didn't react to the news until he realized what that meant. Grabbing her hand Dipper's excitement grew to new levels.

"You we can finally…" Dipper began when she placed her hand on his cheek. The two leaned in for a kiss until the phased right through each other. Both forgot the rules between demons and humans. Though they may have physical contact, they may never connect with any positive feelings. Dipper and Bell found out the hard way, but still managed to keep their relationship going strong. Bell would take Dipper to the mindscape and they would talk, play, eat, and sleep next to each other. But lately they began craving more physical contact than holding hands or hugging.

"Yes we can finally be together, but this is where the difficult part comes in. As if ripping dimensions and stealing it from one of the most powerful beings wasn't enough." Bell said as she opened the bottle. Dipper looked at the bottle and saw the souls of demons lost to it.

"We have to take vows to never leave each others side like a marriage. This will prove that it was worth me finding this bottle and it was worth giving me back my humanity. It'll turn into a beautiful violet blue if its genuine. Black if it fails. And if it should fail our claim our souls." Bell said with a serious face. Dipper looked carefully at the bottle before nodding. Bell made a glass appear. The two looked at the bottle before pouring its contents into the bottle. Taking a breath the couple both put their hands on the glass and began channeling what they want to most. Dipper tightened his grip as he wanted to finally be with Bell. Bell put her hands over Dipper's and prayed with him for it to work. Soon enough the red liquid turned blue with hints of violet. Bell's smile shines as she finds out the results and starts crying. Dipper wiped away her tears and let go of the glass.

"Alright time for the final results." Dipper said with anticipation. Bell held on to it and took a sip. She didn't feel that different until a wretched pain in her gut began to unfold. Dipper ran to her only for him to pass right through her. Bell looked at her hands and saw them fading away. Dipper ran over to grab her again just as she faded from the mindscape. Unable to fathom on what just happened Dipper tried waking up.

When he did Dipper found himself near a tree at the middle of the night. Looking around him he saw a full moon begin to shine through the tree line. Sitting up Dipper pulled out his journal until he heard a soft moan. Next to him was a girl his age with the same hair and clothes as Bell. Dipper shook his head in disbelief at the idea that she was next to him alive and human. Deciding to test his luck Dipper tapped her shoulder. Her eyes opened to see Dipper looking above her. The sea blue eyes he always saw in the mindscape were now staring directly at him in the real world. The two stood that way until Bell cried out at excitement and pulled Dipper down.

"Dipper, Dipper, Dipper it worked it really worked I'm human now!" Bell said with a speedy voice. Dipper smiled at the fact that she was here with him. Bell actually stopped rambling for a second and cupped Dipper's face. Dipper didn't say a word as she leaned closer to him. Dipper closed his eyes as she did when they finally made contact. Electricity flew through every cell of their body as they kissed. Dipper climbed on top of her and began probing her mouth with his tongue. Bell opened her mouth slightly opened to taste him for the first time. The passionate kiss soon turned to many small ones as the two continued to make out. Dipper wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up. Bell didn't make a noise as sat on his lap and continued to unleash all the love and passion she bottled up for centuries. Both stopped and separated with a line of saliva appeared between them. Dipper felt tears grow as the woman before him could finally feel all his affection. Bell cried a little as well trying to hold back on the rest of her tears.

"Finally." They both whispered.


End file.
